Disney Heroes Episode: Preparing for the Kingdom Hearts Tournament
Disney Heroes Episode: Preparing for the Kingdom Hearts Tournament Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Joss Possible, Sora, Kairi, Goku & Vegeta including Beerus selects Piccolo and Krillin to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament. Along their 3 days of Training, they meet Caulifla and her brother Cabba, both Saiyans from Champa's Universe 6. They both agree to complete on Champa's Team and in a suprise moment, Cabba & Caulifla transform into a Super Saiyan suprising Ann & Goku. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible gliding with Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Goku and Vegeta looking for fighters to team up for the upcoming Kingdom Hearts Tournament when they spot Gohan & Piccolo at the Oasis Rock Pillars near the Cabin. They came to them asking that they want to enter the Tournament, but Gohan declines since he needs to watch Videl and baby Pan. Piccolo asks that he'll join Ann's Team since he has been training, Kim asks Joss that they need to find someone who can assist them. Then they find Krillin with Android 18 & Marron, Goku asks that he can use Krillin for the Tournament since the Earth is safe since Golden Frieza is destroyed. Krillin accepts to enter as Android 18 thinks that he needs some training. Act 2 With the Team formed, they glide for Disney Heroes HQ, but then they spot both Saiyans who are friendly. Ann introduced herself then both Saiyans reveal their names, Caulifla & Cabba. (Brother & Sister Saiyan) Caulifla asks they she & Cabba is entering the Tournament with Champa's team and learns about the powers of the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs. Goku asks her that she & Cabba are able to transform into a Super Saiyan, she can. So without asking any advice, Caulifla & Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan without a problem. Ann Possible asks her 'Now we can have a Team of Super Saiyans'. Then she, Kim, Joss, Goku & Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyan. Act 3 Goku asks that he wants to see what Caulifla can do, she agrees and starts the duel with Ann & Goku. She uses her 'fast-punches attack' at Ann, but she blocks them with her energy. Then Goku fires the Kamehameha attack, but Caulifla deflects it. Then Caulifla powers up into her Ultra Super Saiyan form with bulky muscles and attacks, but her speed has decreased and has trouble keeping up. Goku explain that in order to reach Super Saiyan 2, she must stay in her Super Saiyan form without wasting energy. With that advice, she powers down back to Super Saiyan Form and fires her Special Attack, the 'Energy Mini-Bomb Attack', but Ann deflects it and the match ends. Ann & Kim did their Jogging across the large Hills with Caulifla & Cabba as they increase their Speed, then Caulifla beats both of them with her big sprint and cheered now that the Training is complete. Ann asks Caulifla & Cabba that they'll do excellent in the Tournament, then Kim got a phone call and when she answers it, she found out the good news that the Alexandra-Raid is invited for the Tournament. And with that settled, they head back to HQ with Caulifla and Cabba determined to succeed well. At the same time, Sora is gained the 'Star Keyblade' for combat in the Tournament. But at a safe distance, a Female Saiyan warrior named Kale has called Negan that she'll be on Champa's Team for the Kingdom Hearts Tournament and she can battle Ann Possible in the Finals. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (We find Ann Possible, her daughter Kim, her cousin Joss gliding with Sora, Kairi, Goku & Vegeta looking for the 2 remaining warriors for Beerus's Team to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament that will be held in 3 short days) Ann Possible: 'So where can we find the 2 remaining members for Beerus's Team?' Kairi: 'Aqua might help, but she can't since she's training Namine & Xion to become new Keyblade Masters' Sora: 'And Riku won't enter also' Goku: 'We'll ask Piccolo, he can help us now that he's a Super Namek' (They came to Gohan & Piccolo at the Oasis-Desert rock pillars) Gohan: 'Dad, I never knew you were gonna show up' Goku: 'There's something we need to ask you...Kairi's mother Queen Solerra & Ava has invited us to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament and Beerus is forming his 7-Warrior Team to win the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs' Gohan: 'That would be nice, but I have to stay on Earth and take care of Videl including baby Pan' Piccolo: 'I'll join the team, Goku. You'll need some backup' Vegeta: 'Now things will be better for the time being' Krillin: 'I can also complete with Beerus's Team, the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs are the big prize reward for the winner' Joss Possible: 'Yeah, it has the power to grant up to 3 wishes' Cabba: (He makes his appearance) 'Hello, it's an honor to meet you...Ann Possible & Goku' Ann Possible: 'You must be Cabba, a Saiyan' Caulifla: 'And I'm Caulifla, Cabba's Sister' Goku: 'It's nice to greet a warrior' Kairi: 'You're the same age as Sora and I am' Caulifla: 'You're trying to tell me that my Age is the same as you & Sora? (Laughs) That is epic!' Cabba: 'You must know that Caulifla and I come from Champa's Universe, and we're both completing with Champa's team against Beerus's Team' Vegeta: 'I think the odds are a little high, but I just don't see why not' Caulifla: 'We'll train with Ann, Kim & Goku. So if I fight, you fight' (Vegeta gives her a fist bump) Caulifla: 'I also have learned to become a Super Saiyan, my brother taught me how by training...now are you ready to be amazed?' Ann Possible: 'It takes time to get the transformation, and we still have about 2 days remaining' Cabba: 'Then here it comes' (He and Caulifla transforms into a Super Saiyan) Goku: 'Wow! Now there are 2 new Super Saiyans' Ann Possible: 'I never seen anything like it' Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'I've been training nonstop and I aced it' Super Saiyan Cabba: 'And if my sister gets lucky, she can reach the next level during the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'Now we can have a team of Super Saiyans' Super Saiyan Cabba: 'What?' Kairi: 'Watch closely' (Ann, Kim, Joss, Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I even got that transformation 10 months ago when I completed 100X Gravity and destroyed Perfect Chaos' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'I aced that form while my Mom & I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year's worth of training in one day...but we did about 10 months in there within 22 hours of the real world.' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Let's do a warm-up match before the Tournament, I want to see what you can handle' Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'I'm set to handle anything' (She charges towards Goku) Super Saiyan Caulifla: (Thinking) 'I better power up to full' (Then she starts powering up) (Caulifla increased her muscle arms and reached Ultra Super Saiyan Form) Ultra Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'Get ready, Ann & Goku. I won't go easy on ya' (Then she charges, but missed by decreased speed) Super Saiyan Goku: 'I think you have a problem. You need to stay in your Super Saiyan form without wasting energy, then you'll be able to reach the 2nd level of Super Saiyan' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'So just remain in your 1st level, and you'll do excellent' Ultra Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'You're right' (She powers down to Super Saiyan) (Ann deflects Cabba's energy attacks as Goku blocks Caulifla's punches during their short workout) (Then they power down to normal) Cabba: 'That was great, even your power level were outstanding' Ann Possible: 'It was easy as fixing a papercut on a child's arm, now let's do our Jogging' Caulifla: (She beats Ann & Kim in fast Jogging across the large Hills) 'I made it!' Kim Possible: 'Well done' Elastigirl: 'The Kingdom Hearts Tournament should be amazing, so where it'll be taken place?' Kairi: 'At a Stadium near Disney Castle' Violet: 'You really think Ann might win the Tournament with her Team?' Goofy: 'She can do it' Donald Duck: 'Yeah' (Last Lines of the Episode) Caulifla: 'I better get going with Cabba, Champa is calling us to prepare for the Kingdom Hearts Tournament' Ann Possible: 'No problem' Kairi: 'We'll see you at the Kingdom Hearts Tournament' Goku: 'Just wish us the best of luck' Cabba: 'No problem' Sora: 'And we'll win the prize' Joss Possible: (She answers her Cell Phone) 'What is it? Wow, I'll tell Aunt Ann the good news. (Then she hangs it up) You're not gonna believe this but Rick Grimes, his son Carl and the Alexandria-Raid are coming for the Tournament' Kim Possible: 'Now things will get interesting' (Then Caulifla and Cabba left by gliding) Goku: 'Now that we got Beerus's Team prepared, we're ready for the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'Let's do it to it' Narrator: 'After doing a Warm-up duel with Caulifla & her brother Cabba...Ann, Goku and the others are ready to head for Kingdom Hearts Realm for the Tournament. Will they succeed and win the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs? Only time will tell....' (But at a safe distance, a Female Saiyan Warrior named Kale saw Ann, Goku and the others glide home to New York City) Kale: 'This is Kale reporting, I got Ann & her team heading to Disney Heroes HQ...Negan' (Negan): 'Excellent, you'll have no problem helping Champa win the Tournament against Beerus's Team' Kale: 'I'll let them make the first move when the first Round begins' (Evil Laugh) Narrator: 'There's a new Rival teaming up with Champa's Team for the Tournament, don't miss the next amazing episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery Elastigirl asks Ann about the Kingdom Hearts Tournament.jpg|Elastigirl and the Incredibles can go to the Kingdom Hearts Tournament Sora is all set to use the 'Star Keyblade'.png|Sora gained the Star Keyblade Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Goku and Vegeta showed Caulifla and Cabba their Super Saiyan Form.png|Ann, Kim, Joss, Goku and Vegeta shows Caulifla and Cabba the Super Saiyan form Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Funmation Studios Category:Teamwork Category:Sports